Pancakes
by OddLittleBrit
Summary: Fluffy, sweet fem!Russia/Canada to brighten your day. Pointless fluff oneshot.


**Something I wrote for a trade, characters I have never really done, it was just some fun fluff to write **

**DISCLAIMER: not mine**

* * *

><p>As the sunlight came through the blinds and fell onto the Canadian nation's bed, Anya rolled over to hug her small, Canadian girlfriend. Only instead of finding the soft shoulder of Madeline, she found empty space. Blinking, the Russian pushed herself up and stared at the mess of pillows and blankets next to here. Confused, she called out.<p>

"Maddie?" When there was no reply, she swept her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching and yawning as she crossed the room to the wardrobe, where she pulled out a light pink gown and slung it over her shoulders. She poked her head through the bedroom door, and could suddenly hear music playing quietly somewhere. She smiled, knowing where she would likely find her partner. With a light skip, she slid into the bathroom to quickly spruce herself up. She pulled a brush through her hair, pushing it over one shoulder, brushed her teeth and ran a cloth over her face. Neither woman felt the need to slather themselves in make up for each other, they knew each other so well already, in so many ways. Anya thought Maddie looked the most beautiful when curled up with a book, glasses shoved on her head as she sat captivated by a novel. The Russian grinned at the thought, of how she would walk over and steal those glasses so she could plant a kiss on Maddie's head, cup her chin and tell her she loved her.

Shaking herself from her daydream, she headed for the stairs, where a delicious smell spread through the house. She could hear the Canadian humming as she clattered around the kitchen, cracking eggs and pouring milk into pans. Anya leant against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, and watched. Maddie wore one of Anya's shirts, one slightly to big for the shorter woman, that skimmed the tops of her thighs. As Maddie stretched for the shelves above to get a plate, she revealed the shorts that hugged her amazing figure. On second thoughts, this might be more beautiful than her reading, Anya thought with a grin. Maddie must have felt her presence, as at that point, Maddie turned to look at her, a smile on her face too.

"Morning sleepy head," she said, waving a spoon at her. Anya laughed

"Sleepy? But it is only..." She peered at the clock. "... Only 10 AM, da?" She finished. Maddie laughed too, scooping a pancake onto a plate and holding it out for Anya. She took it, exchanging it for a peck on the lips. Maddie smiled into the kiss.

"Yes, but breakfast is at 8!" She said, pointing to an already dirty plate. "I was so hungry I had to start without you," she complained as Anya smothered her pancake in syrup, something Maddie had introduced her to the wonders of, much to the anger of Anya's skinny jeans. She wasn't large by any means, but very soft around the stomach, perfect, Maddie said, for napping on, which happened many times when the two had finished work very late, and lain on the sofa with a movie, only for both to be asleep in each others laps within the hour.

Anya shrugged as she picked up a fork and stabbed at the pancake, taking a bite of the delicious hand-made breakfast. "No worries, you can start cleaning up then," she said, smirking. Maddie gave her a soft nudge. "As if," she laughed "Actually I was thinking I could go have a nice, long bath." Dropping the spatula she held into the sink, the Canadian wound her arm around the slightly taller Russian woman's waist. She leant into her, positioning herself so that when Anya next lifted the fork, Maddie could steal a bite. She did just that, only Anya had predicted this and yanked the fork out of the way - sending syrup splattering down the both of kitchen fell silent for a second, until Maddie let out a small giggle. "Eh... Whoops," she said softly, staring at a drop that had landed on her glasses. "Guess now I really need that bath," she finished, and Anya chuckled. She leant down, poking the fork into Maddie's mouth. "You know," she whispered as the Canadian chewed happily on the pancake.

"You got syrup all over me too," she finished suggestively. Maddie turned around, her eyes suddenly mischievous. "Oh really?" She asked. Anya nodded, taking another bite of pancake, and letting syrup run down her chin.

"Look, I am a complete mess," she mumbled through her breakfast. Maddie leant closer, kissing along the Russian's jaw, enjoying the sweet syrupy taste.

"Maybe we both need a bath," she breathed, and suddenly Anya wasn't so hungry anymore. At least not for pancakes.


End file.
